shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Shopkins Wild
Battle for Shopkins Wild, also known as BFS, and Battle for S.P.K.Wild. (as seen on the title card) is the fourth season of the Battle For Shopville series and the successor to Battle For Sodor. It aired on November 3, 2017, with the release of Getting Toasty Pop to Talk. Overview Unlike Battle For Sodor, Battle for Shopkins Wild goes back to the traditional format of challenges and eliminations, similar to the first and second seasons. The art style is more simplified and animated more loosely, which in turn allowed the running time of the first episode to be nearly half an hour long, and later episodes to be able to be made within a shorter time frame. Many unexplained plot changes have happened to let new characters join the cast and for old characters to return. The premiere episode, Getting Toasty Pop to Talk, introduces the fourth season's cast as well as the new hosts, Four and X from the 2008 Jacknjellify video, X Finds Out His Value. Although the release of Battle For Sodor confirmed the end of Battle For Shopville Again, the release of Battle For Shopkins Wild does not confirm the end of Battle For Sodor. Since all the characters are present, including the ones that were originally trapped in the Locker of Losers, this might mean that Battle For Sodor is not canceled and Battle For Shopkins Wild takes place sometime in the future. However, it is highly possible, as stated by Cary in his BFS 1 reaction video. Characters Remaining Contestants *Ambear Bow *Apple Blossom *Background Shoppie *Bek Backpack *Bianca Banana *Bonetta Cupcake *Bruce, Clover and Spike *Buncho Bananas *Bunny Bow *Candy Kisses *Carrotta Cake *Caterina *Chee Zee *Cheeky Chocolate *Coco Anna *Coconutta Donut *Crown Jules *Cupcake Chic *Donatina *Dum Mee Mee *Duncan *Foxy Lemons *Hip Hip Hamster *JC Juicy Pop *Jana Yarn Ball *Jersey Jug *Jessicake *June Balloon *Kissandra Cap *Kissy Boo *Kitty Crumbles *Kooky Cookie *Leona Lemon Tree *Lippy Lips *Macy Macaron *Maisy Moo *Melina Smoothie *Melonie Hops *Minty Paws *Minty Sundae *Miss Pressy *Mystabella *Pamela Camera *Peppa-Mint *Polly Cake Pop *Cupcake Queen *Pretti Paws *Pupkin Cake *Rainbow Kate *Rainbow Sparkle *Rubie Blaze *Scarletta Gateau *Slick Breadstick *Soda Pops *Spilt Milk *Squeak Sweetie *Strawberry Kiss *Sugar Swirl *Tiara *Toasty Pop *Tutucute *Twilight Cloud *Twinkle Cupcake *Wanita Waffle *Zoe Zoom Hosts *Four *X *Cupcake Chic (Four Goes Too Far to Questions Answered) Currently Eliminated Contestants Teams The 64 contestants are divided into 8 teams of 8. These teams are: (strikethrough = eliminated, underline = switched) A Better Name Than That *Ambear Bow *Bek Backpack *Bruce, Clover and Spike *Kissy Boo *Kitty Crumbles *Rubie Blaze *Tutucute *Twinkle Cupcake Beep *Apple Blossom *Coco Anna *Crown Jules *Leona Lemon Tree *Mystabella *Scarletta Gateau *Slick Breadstick *Wanita Waffle Bleh *Bunny Bow *Donatina *June Balloon *Kooky Cookie *Maisy Moo *Spilt Milk *Tiara *Toasty Pop Death P.A.C.T. *Bonetta Cupcake *Candy Kisses *Macy Macaron *Pamela Camera *Polly Cake Pop *Cupcake Queen *Rainbow Kate *Twilight Cloud Free Food *Bianca Banana *Duncan *Jersey Jug *Jessicake *Melonie Hops *Pupkin Cake *Sugar Swirl *Zoe Zoom Iance *Caterina *Foxy Lemons *Jana Yarn Ball *Lippy Lips *Minty Paws *Peppa-Mint *Soda Pops *Squeak Sweetie Team Kooky Cookie! *Background Shoppie *Buncho Bananas *Carotta Cake *Cupcake Chic *JC Juicy Pop *Kissandra Cap *Minty Sundae *Strawberry Kiss The Smoothies! *Chee Zee *Cheeky Chocolate *Coconutta Donut *Dum Mee Mee *Hip Hip Hamster *Melina Smoothie *Miss Pressy *Pretti Paws *Leona Lemon Tree Trivia Category:BFS